Naruto's Puppy
by princessbinas
Summary: Read to find out how Naruto and his new puppy will get along!
1. Here's Trouble!

**Binas:** Here's another one shot. Let's say Naruto is going to need a Ghost Proof leash.

**Naruto: **HELP ME! *Naruto is being dragged around by a big ghost dog* AHHHHHHHH! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE CHIHUAHUA!

**Binas:** I own nothing and this is AU and before the Chūnin Exams.

* * *

.

* * *

"Finally! I'm able to adopt a dog!", Naruto shouted happily as he jumped into the air.

"Just don't go for the biggest one you see, loser.", Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Why must you rain on my parade Sasuke?", Naruto growled as the two get caught in a lightning glare moment.

Sakura sighs.

"He has a point Naruto. The last time you got a big dog, you could barely control it.", Sakura said.

"Not you too! I'm gonna get the best dog there and prove you that I can handle dogs!", Naruto said, "BELIEVE IT!"

"What an idiot.", Sasuke muttered and left.

"SASUKE WAIT!", Sakura shouted and ran after him with hearts trailing behind her.

"Well, time to adopt a dog!", Naruto shouted and ran in.

"It's you again. Here to let loose all of the animals again?", The store lady said.

"Nope! I'm here to buy a dog! Do you have any big dogs?", Naruto said.

"Naruto. We sold our last big dog yesterday! But I do have this dog that maybe be small, but acts like a big dog.", The store lady said.

"Where is it? Where is it?", Naruto asked hyperly.

"In that glowing green cage over there.", The store lady said.

"THANKS!", Naruto yelled and zoomed over to the cage.

The store lady smirked.

"How much is this guy?", Naruto asked holding the cage.

"For you, it's free if you promise to not let loose the birds again.", The store lady said.

"I promise!", Naruto said.

"Then have a good day. And here is a care guide since this is your first pet.", The store lady said and handed the thin booklet.

"Thanks and bye!", Naruto said and left.

"I thought that ghost dog would ever leave.", The store lady said and morphed into a green Arab ghost genie, "After all, I sensed someone desired a dog here."

In a puff of pink smoke, the ghost disappeared.

* * *

_Naruto's apartment..._

"Okay. I obviously don't need to read this booklet.", Naruto said and tossed the booklet into his nightstand, "And time to let the dog loose!"

Naruto opened the cage and got in front of it.

"Come out little guy! Come here! Come to Naruto!", Naruto called the dog.

A small squeaky bark sounded and a green glowing puppy came out. It was a puppy.

"A PUPPY!? WHAT A RIP OFF! Oh well. Maybe it will grow into a big dog!", Naruto said.

The puppy barked and wagged its tail happily.

"Let's see if you got a name.", Naruto said and checked its collar, "Cujo. That's a weird name but who cares!"

Cujo barked again and started licking Naruto's cheek.

"Hey! Your pretty funny aren't you? Yes your one funny puppy, Cujo!", Naruto said and was now covered in green glowing saliva, "Why don't I take you for a walk?"

Cujo bounced around happily barking as Naruto put on the strange glowing green leash. Naruto noticed none of the glowing, even the saliva on his cheek.

* * *

_Outside..._

"Did you think Naruto listened to us?", Sakura asked.

"Knowing that idiot, no.", Sasuke said.

"HEY GUYS! LIKE MY NEW DOG?"

They turned to where the shouting was coming from and they saw Naruto with a GREEN GLOWING dog.

"Naruto! What did you do to that dog you idiot?!", Sakura shouted in concern.

'_CHA! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! WHAT DID THAT IDIOT DO TO THE DOG TO MAKE IT GLOW LIKE THAT?! I'M GONNA KICK HIS BUTT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! CHA!_', Inner Sakura screamed in rage.

"Did you poison that dog you loser!?", Sasuke asked dumbfound by the dog's look.

"What are you talking about? Cujo here is the nicest puppy! I haven't feed him anything yet.", Naruto said looking clueless.

"Naruto. How on Earth can you not notice that the dog is GREEN an that it's GLOWING?!", Sakura asked.

"Seriously. There is no such thing as green glowing dogs.", Naruto said.

"Take another look at that dog you idiot!", Sasuke said.

Naruto did just that and saw what they were talking about.

"Oh. What does it mean if a dog is green and glowing?", Naruto asked.

"I don't know you dummy!", Sakura said.

"I'm not a dummy!", Naruto shouted.

Cujo growled at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Look! Your now making Cujo mad!", Naruto said.

Cujo then PHASED out of Naruto's arms and on to the ground barking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto... The dog just went through your arms! Are you sure that is even a dog?", Sakura asked.

Sasuke just looked at Cujo speechless. Cujo then started growing into a fifty foot monster dog. Naruto looked sheepishly.

"I didn't know dogs could do that... When I said he would become a big dog, I didn't mean this.", Naruto said giving a few weak chuckles.

"NARUTO!"

Cujo then started barking and rampaging at Sasuke and Sakura, dragging Naruto on the ground.

"HELP ME!", Naruto screamed.

"He's your responsibility.", Sasuke said and disappeared with Sakura tailing behind him.

Cujo then reverted to his tiny puppy state. Naruto looked at Cujo who yapped at Naruto, which was followed by Cujo's tummy rumbling.

"I guess your hungry.", Naruto said, "I know where to go!"

* * *

_Later at Ichiraku Ramen on the side due to the no pets rule being explained to Naruto..._

"Can I get two bowls of Miso Ramen?", Naruto asked handing in two free Ramen coupons he has been saving.

"Sure thing/Right away.", Ayame and Teuchi said.

Teuchi served Naruto the ramen. Naruto gave Cujo the extra bowl of Ramen. Cujo sniffed it and licked it. Cujo then did a face dive into the ramen. Soon Teuchi saw the green glowing puppy.

"Naruto what did you do to the dog?", Teuchi asked in shock of it's color.

"Nothing. He was like that when I got him.", Naruto said and saw that the dog beat him in 'who finished their ramen first' inside competition.

Cujo barked happily as Naruto petted him. Teuchi went back inside to serve the other customers.

"You a cute little thing...", Naruto said.

Soon Naruto's hand went right through Cujo. Naruto looked in shock and screamed.

"MY DOG IS A GHOST! AHHHHHH!", Naruto screamed in fright as he ran in circle like an idiot.

Cujo sweat dropped as he face pawed. Cujo then barked happily and bounced around. This got Naruto's attention that Cujo was still a puppy.

"I guess you aren't that bad. Only when you are angry. Hopefully Sakura and Sasuke understand that they just struck a nerve.", Naruto said and picked Cujo up and started cradling him close like a baby.

Cujo yawned and fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

"Aww!", Naruto said and carried Cujo home.

* * *

**Binas:** That's it for this one shot! Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Omakes

**Binas:** Time for the ideas that didn't make this smelly one shot. Please make sure you have a pooper scoper and some poop bags on hand at all times through out this story or you may step in IT!

**Naruto:** *Snickers* I got mine, but is it suppose to be this small? *holds up a scoper that is the size of a remote*

**Binas:** For some.

* * *

~**_You Stepped in it!_**~

Naruto was walking Cujo. He was glad he hasn't run off yet. Suddenly Cujo stopped and squatted.

"Hey what are doing Cujo?", Naruto asked, "Are you trying to sit in an invisible chair?"

Naruto squatted down himself and gets strange looks from the surrounding people.

"Does he even know what that odd dog is doing?", One woman asked.

"Leave to that foxy kid to do something stupid like that.", One guy said.

Naruto looked at them with curiosity then saw that Cujo was no longer squatting. Cujo then saw a squirrel and started chasing it happily. Too bad for Naruto, because he landed in Cujo's invisible business.

"Oh great... Invisible dog poop...", Naruto muttered sarcastically, "AND IT STINKS!"

~_**I'm Not a Fire Hydrant!**_~

Cujo looked at Naruto and to Cujo, Naruto looked like a fire hydrant. So Cujo lifted his leg up. Naruto looked down.

"What's that your doing?", Naruto asked and got on all fours and did the same pose with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Naruto your such a loser! Do you even realize that your dog is peeing on you?!", Sasuke snapped.

Naruto looked at Cujo and say a nice stream erupting from between Cujo's legs and on to Naruto's leg. Naruto screamed with comical anime white eyes. He paled and fainted.

~_**Cujo and Akamaru**_~

Kiba was walking Akamaru in the forest doing some training.

"Dynamic Marking!", Kiba shouted.

Akamaru started spinning a urinating at the same time.

"Nice number one! But my dog can do an awesome number two!"

Kiba looked down and saw Naruto holding a green glowing dog.

"What in the world did you do to the dog Naruto?!", Kiba shouted.

"Nothing. Cujo is just different that's all. Right buddy?", Naruto cooed at the dog.

Cujo barked happily.

"If you say so you idiot.", Kiba said.

"Cujo, Dynamic Number Two!", Naruto shouted.

Cujo proceed to jump into the air and spun around as invisible poop came flying from his butt. Some landed on Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. Naruto laughed at them.

"**_NARUTO!_**", Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino yelled and chased Naruto.

Naruto ran away holding Cujo into the sunset laughing.


End file.
